Raamaturott Viki:Ansamblite projekt
Projekt loodi 24. juulil 2015. Artiklid * Ace of Base * Afrika Bambaataa * Alabama * Allman Brothers Band * America * Andrews Sisters * Antwoord * Archies * Arctic Monkeys * Ärzte * Audioslave * Bad Company * Badfinger * Band * Beach Boys * Beatles * Blind Faith * Bloc Party * Blondie * Blood, Sweat & Tears * Booker T. & the M.G.'s * Boston * Boswell Sisters * Box Tops * Boyz II Men * Buffalo Springfield * Buggles * Byrds * Calexico * Can * Carpenters * Cars * Chic * Chicago * Chordettes * Chords * Coasters * Coldplay * Country Joe and the Fish * Creedence Clearwater Revival * Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young * Cut Copy * Crystals * Cult * Dave Clark Five * Dead or Alive * Dells * Derek and the Dominos * Dixie Cups * Drifters * Dubliners * Eagles * Earth, Wind & Fire * Easybeats * Emerson, Lake & Palmer * Empire of the Sun * Eurythmics * Everly Brothers * Faces * Family * Focus * Four Seasons * Four Tops * Frankie Goes to Hollywood * Free * Gerry and the Pacemakers * Gipsy Kings * Golden Earring * Go-Go's * Goo Goo Dolls * Grand Funk Railroad * Grass Roots * Grateful Dead * Green Day * Guess Who * Guns N' Roses * Heart * Herman's Hermits * Highwaymen * Hollies * Impressions * Ink Spots * Inner Circle * Isley Brothers * Jackson 5 * Jam * Jan and Dean * Jefferson Airplane * Jesus and Mary Chain * Journey * Kansas * Keane * Killers * Kingston Trio * Kinks * KLF * Kool & the Gang * Lifehouse * Limp Bizkit * Little Big Town * Los Lobos * Love * Lovin' Spoonful * Lynyrd Skynyrd * Mamas & the Papas * Manfred Mann * Martha and the Vandellas * Matchbox Twenty * Men at Work * Miracles * Modern Lovers * Monkees * Monks * Mothers of Invention * Mott the Hoople * Move * Mr. Mister * New Order * New York Dolls * Nickel Creek * Nirvana * Offspring * Original Dixieland Jass Band * Osmonds * Outkast * Pavement * Penguins * Peter & Gordon * Pogues * Platters * Pointer Sisters * Pretenders * Procol Harum * Public Enemy * Pulp * Quarrymen * Question mark & the Mysterians * Queen * Rainbow * Rascals * Righteous Brothers * Rolling Stones * Ronettes * Roxette * Roxy Music * Run–D.M.C. * Sam & Dave * Searchers * Seekers * Shangri-Las * Shirelles * Slade * Sly & the Family Stone * Small Faces * Smile * Smiths * Sparks * Spencer Davis Group * Sonny & Cher * Staple Singers * Sugarhill Gang * Sweet * Status Quo * Strokes * Supertramp * Supremes * Zombies * T. Rex * Talking Heads * Tears for Fears * Television * Temptations * Texas * Them * Thin Lizzy * Three Dog Night * Tic Tac Toe * Traffic * Tremeloes * Troggs * Turtles * Ventures * Walker Brothers * Wet Wet Wet * Wings * xx * Yothu Yindi * 5th Dimension Kategooria:Muusikagrupid Kategooria:Projektid